


Power Bottom

by InfiniteTeal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, No Condom, Smut, Stockings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, im actually winging it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteTeal/pseuds/InfiniteTeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama finds himself at a strip club, curious to see if the rumors about Oikawa working there are true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, remember when that stripper au went around tumblr for a little while? Well, I'm late. I wrote this a long time ago but now I'm going to post it here.

Kageyama wasn't supposed to be here. He should be in his apartment, studying for a final he had the next day. But when he heard a rumor about Oikawa, he had to see if it was true. They hadn't talked since middle school. And when they went to different high schools, it was hard to stay in touch. Then he also had to consider their rivalry and Oikawa's need to become the absolute best; they both experienced their crushing defeats between each other but that was about all it was between them. They had gone their separate ways. Kageyama had no clue that Oikawa would be at a strip club, working as a stripper; after what he's heard, he thought Oikawa would go off into professional volleyball, but instead Oikawa was here.

It made Kageyama a bit wary as he looked around. It was his first time so he was nervous. His hands began to get clammy while his heart beat hard in his chest. There were moments where he wanted to leave because he thought he didn't belong.

Why was he here again? Here out of all the places he could be, this is where he chose to be on a Friday night. And he waited patiently, watching everyone else in the dark place.

He could smell the smoke in the air as it filled his lungs as he breathed. He could also smell alcohol too. He thought the atmosphere was a little dark for what he was use to; he could feel all kinds of things here. The low red lights flashed and he got a glimpse of more bodies grinding together to the slow music.

There were a lot of dancers, most of them more than half naked as they danced on their poles and on people. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked somewhere else, but he only saw a girl giving a lap dance to some shady guy. A lot of people were paying for that, and not only that but even more.

What was he supposed to do?

He was only waiting on Oikawa. That was it. He just wanted to know if the rumors were true. Could he risk staying here for another few moments? What if Oikawa really wasn't here, and the rumors are just false? Should Kageyama just leave like its nothing? It wasn't like he wanted more than to settle his wavering curiosity.

Someone walked up to him, wearing black lingerie, well at least as little of it as possible. Again, Kageyama had to swallow the lump that had made it back in his throat as he looked up to see who was in front of him.

He knew that face.

"Kageyama-kun, you shouldn't be here." Oikawa said to him as he put his hands on his hips. He was smiling though, he couldn't help it since its been a while since he picked on Kageyama.

Oikawa hadn't changed much since high school. Kageyama found himself staring, gaping mostly, since he now knows that Oikawa is in fact a stripper. Kageyama's mouth hung slightly open as he looked up to see Oikawa's face. Nothing had changed. 

"S-" Kageyama stopped himself, pulling his lips in as he looked away for a moment. "Oikawa..." he almost called him Senpai. Oikawa knew he would too. "I didn't know you worked here." he said.

"That's the point." Oikawa said, running his hand through his windswept hair. 

Kageyama didn't believe he would find Oikawa would wearing thin lingerie and actually look good in thin lingerie. The lace panties were actually really small and Kageyama could see more detail than he thought he was supposed to. Through the patterns, he could see Oikawa' skin. The black stockings were nice as well; the patterns matched the one's on the black lace panties Oikawa wore. Again, Kageyama had to swallow the lump that rose in his throat.

Oikawa caught Kageyama staring but he only smiled when he tried to get Kageyama's attention. "Is there something you want, Kageyama-kun?" he asked, leaning closer to Kageyama in his seat.

Kageyama bit his lip as he looked away. He only wanted answers and he got them. "No, not anymore." he said, just about to get up, but Oikawa stopped him, smirking as he put his hands down on the arms of his seat. Kageyama shrunk down in the chair while Oikawa got too close; he was looking up timidly to see Oikawa's wide smile on his face.

"Don't tell me you're already going to leave." Oikawa said lowly, looking Kageyama in the eyes. 

"I can't-"

"What? You don't have money?" Oikawa got even closer, his hands moving to Kageyama's thighs; he was looking for a wallet.

Money wasn't the issue for Kageyama. If he doesn't leave now he would only embarrass himself. The dark lighting in the club helped him cover his red face, but it wasn't going to last long if Oikawa gets any closer; Oikawa was close enough to kiss Kageyama if he wanted to. His hands pressed even more on Kageyama's thighs, and Kageyama tensed, not liking how Oikawa was rubbing him; his hands were getting pretty close to Kageyama's crotch.

Oikawa completely forgot about the money when he saw Kageyama's flustered face, and he was trying so hard to hide it, too. It made Oikawa smile triumphantly. Forget the money now, he just liked that face Kageyama was making even if he didn't want to make it.

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" Oikawa asked him quietly, his hand caressing his face slowly; he could feel how hot Kageyama had become; he even felt Kageyama shift on the chair as he touched him.

"Oikawa-san, let me go." Kageyama said, but it didn't seem like he wanted to leave, rather he didn't make it look convincing. He was glued to his seat, looking at Oikawa's body. He thought black suited him. As his thoughts roamed, Oikawa knew he had him trapped. And what would be the harm of letting this old childhood brat have some fun.

Oikawa ran his fingers through Kageyama's black hair, feeling how thick it had gotten over the years. It even got longer, and Kageyama never thought to cut it. It was nice to pull on, that's what Oikawa thought. He ran his hand down Kageyama's neck, and further down to his chest, feeling his body as he got even lower. All that volleyball really helped Kageyama shape up. 

Sure Kageyama wanted to leave, but Oikawa wasn't going to let him. It was his job to make sure that Kageyama came back wanting more anyway.

Kageyama wasn't going to move, not when he could feel how Oikawa pulled on him, tugging on his clothes lightly as he licked his lips. In a place like this, Kageyama thought that it couldn't get any worse. Everyone else was getting something, what would Oikawa give him? Would he even want anything? He didn't plan on saying no as Oikawa straightened up, still smiling. If Kageyama asked for something would Oikawa say yes? That's not why he was here, but it just sort of happened. He couldn't deny that he felt something, an urge to do something. Oikawa knew.

Kageyama's hands twitched by his side.

He wanted to bring Oikawa on his lap and keep him there; he wanted to feel Oikawa's body on his, to even feel more than just his body. Its what made him zone out as he stared at Oikawa's face. What if he really did take his wrist and bring him on his lap? He wanted Oikawa to rub his ass on him, he didn't know why, but he wanted to feel him on his lap. Oikawa wanted to sit there, too, and do all kinds of things that he shouldn't do in public. Being here, he had no limits. He could do whatever he wanted to Kageyama.

Oikawa was the first to move, turning around and running his hand through his hair as he lowered himself on Kageyama's lap. He only wanted a little fun, something to do as he got away from the creeps and beggars. Maybe he could let Kageyama have fun, too. He wasn't a little brat anymore, Kageyama grew up just like he did, and Oikawa enjoyed seeing him.

Slowly Oikawa moved his hips back on Kageyama, placing his hands on Kageyama's thighs as he spread his legs more. His ass was grinding on Kageyama's crotch, feeling his cock right underneath his pants. Kageyama breathed in deeply as Oikawa continued to grind slowly on him to the beat of the music in the club. He didn't want to show his weakness, but he was losing so easily. Kageyama leaned his head back as he felt the need to grab Oikawa by the hips and move him faster. What if he did? Kageyama closed his eyes and licked his lips as he kept his hands to his side, keeping to himself as Oikawa continued to rub his ass on him slowly.

Oikawa could feel Kageyama hardening, and it only made him want to move on him more. Kageyama wanted to tug on the black lace fabric that was so thin on Oikawa's skin. He wanted to move it to the side and spread Oikawa's ass and watch him dance on him. Kageyama's hands began to move; he held on to Oikawa's hips, feeling how they swayed to the slow song that he heard.

How much more could he get? Other people were getting more, and Kageyama was slightly jealous; Oikawa was keeping it slow for the two of them but Kageyama was now impatient with the heat that swelled inside him. He chewed on his lip as he felt Oikawa's ass on his hardened cock, rubbing on him through the fabric of his pants. The space was too tight, and it could get tighter if Oikawa didn't move away.

Slowly, Oikawa pressed his hand further on Kageyama, moving his fingers up Kageyama's thigh and right between his legs. His fingers groped Kageyama lightly as he felt his cock through his pants; Oikawa smiled when he felt how hard Kageyama was, and just how big he was, too. Kageyama moaned quietly, leaning his head back as he gave in to Oikawa's hand.

Oikawa pulled down on the zipper, not even thinking of if Kageyama was okay with this. Kageyama was very okay with this. He didn't care what Oikawa was doing. He was getting his satisfaction just by the lap dance of his life. Oikawa's fingers slipped into Kageyama's pants, pressing on Kageyama's cock through his briefs. He wanted to feel his hot skin pressed against his ass. His fingers brushed against a wet spot, and he knew that Kageyama would want to cum. 

He could make him do it.

Oikawa pulled his briefs down and pulled Kageyama's cock out through the opening of his zipper in his pants. 

Kageyama tensed when he felt Oikawa's ass press on his cock, grinding on him and making him want more than that. His hands loosened on Oikawa's hips as he seemed to lose control of himself. Kageyama was burning up, and it was hard to make it stop. His cum was spilling down his length as Oikawa moved.

This wasn't anything new to Oikawa, he always gives lap dances to anyone who asks. Usually, he gets paid to do it, but he was making an exception. He knew what he was doing, how to do it, and just how anyone would like it. Kageyama could barely take it slow, he was seconds away from coming just from Oikawa rubbing on him.

And he didn't just want to cum like that.

Oikawa was making it unbearable on purpose. He could feel Kageyama's hips twitch as he was grinding on him. Kageyama wasn't that person that wanted to take it slow, Oikawa could hear it in his voice. Kageyama was practically begging for Oikawa to grind harder, to grind faster, to do more. He couldn't take the agonizingly slow rhythm.

Kageyama just decided to take over for himself. He couldn't wait any longer. His hands pressed on Oikawa's skin, spreading his ass and seeing how the black thong covered him. Oikawa didn't seem to notice how Kageyama was getting a better view than he deserved. Oikawa only kept on dancing, losing himself in the beat of the music. His fingers ran through his hair as he breathed deeply.

He was getting turned on too, and he enjoyed the feeling.

Its not everyday that he finds something that actually makes him want to satisfy himself.

Oikawa rubbed against Kageyama's cock, feeling it grind on his ass. He wanted to feel the tip press on him, he wanted to feel Kageyama's cum on his skin, he wanted to feel how Kageyama throbbed against him. 

And before he knew it, Kageyama's cock was inside him.

Oops, Kageyama thought to himself.

Oikawa took in a deep breath as he felt Kageyama fill him up deeply, throbbing inside him. And oh, he was so hot too. Oikawa closed his eyes as he straightened up on Kageyama, bringing his hips back so all of Kageyama's cock would fit inside him.

Kageyama liked that, he liked that a lot. 

He never thought that he would be doing this with a stripper, let alone Oikawa, but its not like he didn't want it.

His head lolled back as Oikawa continued to move his hips like nothing happened. Oikawa could still dance on Kageyama even though his cock was inside him. That's what blew Kageyama's mind. He felt amazing. Oikawa's hands moved to Kageyama's thighs as he lifted his hips slowly. And Oikawa still danced but to feel his cock sliding inside him just made Oikawa want to be fucked more.

Oikawa bit his lip as he brought his hips down again on Kageyama, feeling his cock throb inside him. He let go of Kageyama's thighs and grabbed his own as he leaned forward, moving his hips back on him. Kageyama moaned, his hands twitching as he thought of how much more he could take. Oikawa's ass was much better than he thought it could be; Oikawa was dancing with him inside him, Kageyama could barely control his urges any longer.

Kageyama's hips moved slowly, thrusting into to Oikawa and making him stop moving. Instead, Oikawa began to shake as he felt Kageyama move inside him. Kageyama never stopped; he was thrusting into Oikawa faster and faster, forgetting where they were or what just happened.

Kageyama's hands moved to Oikawa's hips again, pulling him down further as he straightened up. He held Oikawa's body on his as he continued to grind slowly, feeling how tight Oikawa still was.

"Kageyama...kun." Oikawa moaned as he leaned his head back on Kageyama's shoulder, his arm wrapping around his neck and his fingers going in his hair. Kageyama liked the sound of his name coming from Oikawa's mouth especially when he was like this.

He sounded so willing, and he liked that.

Oikawa continued to moan as Kageyama moved into him, holding his body to him as he breathed on his neck. This was the first time that Oikawa had goosebumps on his skin; this was the first time he was nervous, the first time he could hear his heart beat in his ears, the first time anyone thought they could do this while he was working.

He forgot everything and let Kageyama have his fun. A change of pace is nice; he was lucky that it was Kageyama that showed up cause who knows who he would have melted on.

Kageyama's hand slid further down Oikawa's body, slipping into the thin black panties that barely covered him now. His fingers touched Oikawa's cock, feeling how it throbbed just as much as his; his fingers stroked Oikawa lightly, making him twitch in his arms.

He moaned again, even louder this time, his voice slipping from his open lips when he lost control.

Oikawa's legs spread even wider over Kageyama's as his hips moved faster. Exposing himself was not a problem, especially when he liked what he felt. He twitched and tensed to the feeling of Kageyama's hands rubbing his body slowly as he continued thrusting into him.

"Oikawa-san." Kageyama said lowly in his ear; Oikawa closed his eyes and listened to Kageyama's voice, only his voice. He was panting quietly as he moved with Oikawa.

Each of them thought the other felt amazing.

Oikawa's fingers tightened in Kageyama's hair as he felt like he could cum at any moment. His body tensed as he leaned against Kageyama more, losing control of his body. Kageyama really did know what he was doing; neither of them were sure if it was the heat that was making them feel this way or if it was each other. Oikawa was really at a loss for words since he didn't think Kageyama would be able to make sex this enjoyable.

"I'm...g-going to c-cum." Oikawa breathed deeply. 

Kageyama's hips never slowed. He was getting close, too, and he only wanted to feel as good as Oikawa did. Kageyama was thrusting into him deeply, faster, keeping Oikawa's hips down on him as his cock rubbed inside him. Oikawa let out a cry as Kageyama moved too fast for him to take.

Oikawa's legs shook as he came, getting his cum on his bare stomach and on Kageyama's hand as he stroked him. His shaky breath escaped him just as quickly as his release. For a second, he was blinded by the insane pleasure and could only hold on to Kageyama as his thoughts ran wild.

Kageyama came inside Oikawa, deep inside him, and he didn't let Oikawa get away when his body twitched and shifted on him. His cum was hot and Oikawa could feel all of it as he felt Kageyama's cock throbbing inside him. There was so much cum, and its not like he could hold it all.

Oikawa was shaking.

No one has ever done this to him. Why was it Kageyama that made him think that it couldn't get any better than that? Is it because Oikawa knew him, or that maybe he just liked teasing him. That was anything but a tease. Oikawa was the one that came out a mess in the end.

He enjoyed it none the less.

Kageyama's hands dropped from Oikawa's body as he breathed deeply, filling his lungs with the smoke filled air. Everything seemed to come back to him. They just had sex in a strip club but it honestly wasn't the worst that could happen. Kageyama enjoyed it anyway. 

Oikawa moved off Kageyama's lap slowly, releasing Kageyama's cum covered cock and pretending not to notice the shaking in his legs as he fixed the black lace panties on him. It didn't stop Kageyama's cum from spilling between his legs. Kageyama saw his cum dripping from between Oikawa's legs, and it made him want to have sex all over again, but even harder than before. He wanted to do so much more to Oikawa that he could barely even take it. 

But Oikawa's smile was what made him want to wait. Kageyama could come back another night if he really wanted to indulge in the intense feeling again.

Kageyama fixed up his pants and stood up. He wiped his hand on his pants before searching his jacket pocket for his wallet. Money wasn't an issue for Kageyama, its not like he would come unprepared. The money Kageyama had landed in Oikawa's hands.

Oikawa wasn't expecting that. He really thought that he was giving Kageyama a free service but that wasn't the case. All that fun was being paid for. Oikawa regretted letting himself get carried away. He let Kageyama do whatever he wanted which was a mistake. He should have made Kageyama beg for it, especially with the face he came in with.

This is not the first time that Kageyama has showed him up, but Oikawa was going to make sure that it was the last time for sure.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask for anything special." Oikawa said as he tucked the money away in his black thigh high stockings. 

Kageyama looked away quickly. "I didn't plan on staying." he rubbed behind his neck.

"Next time, let me know what you want." Oikawa moved closer, placing his hand on Kageyama's chest and leaning further to speak in his ear. "I can really make it worth your while." he said quietly before he turned away.

Kageyama could only stare as Oikawa walked away without a second glance. Should he come back? Kageyama had to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched Oikawa go, and he thought of other things he could want the stripper to do if he did come back.


End file.
